


Keep me breathing

by WritingWarships



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's more focused on Makoto but there is slight makoharu, Light Angst, M/M, Stress, i honestly don't know what to tag, makoharu - Freeform, poor Makoto, scared, slight makoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarships/pseuds/WritingWarships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is scared of being alone and he has a hard time dealing with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Like a friend of mine once said: 'Puting your anxiety's in fictional characters and writing about them is the best way to deal with your feelings.' So here I am.  
> Well, enjoy this slightly angsty drabble and let me know what you thought about it.

Of course Makoto was excited for Tokyo. And of course he was also really nervous. But he wasn’t as much nervous as he was _scared_.

He was scared of all the things that could possibly go wrong, making a list of them every night in his head. Scared of leaving his friends and family behind, realising he wouldn’t be able to see them every day. Scared of living all on his own, looking back at the happy times he had in Iwatobi. Scared that his friends would forget him, moving on with their life’s as if he had never been there. Scared that he would end up lonely, knowing that his thoughts would kill him without his friends or family as distraction.

Makoto Tachibana was scared to dead.

He hadn’t told Haru yet cause that was just another thing he was scared of doing. Makoto kept it to himself, wanting to enjoy the peace for as long as it was going to last. Of course Haru knew something was wrong. Haru always knew. That didn’t mean he would mention it to Makoto however. He knew Makoto would tell him when he was ready.

Haruka Nanase was heartbroken.

And Makoto felt guilty. He should've told him sooner, he should have discussed things over with Haru cause Haru was such a big factor in his life, why would he not? It was all because Makoto Tachibana was too scared.

The night Haru spent sleeping with Rin in one bed, Makoto spent staring at the ceiling while all kind of thoughts ran through his head. Of course Haru was mad at him. He’d kept a secret from him and he had told Haru that he would leave to go to Tokyo. Now he had lost Haru for sure, he would be all alone in Tokyo. He had Nagisa, Rei and Gou, but it just wouldn’t be the same without Haruka.

Makoto felt the tears welling up and wiped them away with the back of his hand, but this didn’t stop the other tears from running down his cheeks. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. His thoughts started to overflow and in that moment Makoto was full out sobbing in his bed, hand clamped over his mouth to not wake up his siblings or parents. His whole body shook violently. He just wondered if he ever would feel better, because this felt like hell and he wasn’t sure if he could take much more of it. All his feelings came crashing down on him at once and Makoto simply couldn’t hold their weight anymore.  

* * *

 

A year had passed and Makoto Tachibana was still scared. But he wasn’t as much scared as he was happy. Makoto and Haru lived happily together in their apartment. They had contact with their friends and family on a daily base and truth said, they weren’t alone. And they never would be as long as they would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as 'thatdamfangirl'. Message me so we can cry about fictional characters.


End file.
